Pokemon Ranger:Shadows Of Almia! My Way!
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: This is the Pokemon Ranger:Shadows of Almia game retold by me! Kate's willing to become a great Ranger, but will she be able to face the evil that is yet to come? Can she dig up Almia's dark secrets? And will she save Almia? Rated M for Keith and the other guy's actions during the story.
1. Welcome To The Ranger School

**Me-Hi and welcome to my new story!**

**Keith-What's it called?**

**Me-It's called Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia!My Way!**

**Rhythmi-Eh? What in the world does that mean?**

**Me-That is Shadows Of Almia retold by me, of course!**

**Rhythmi-Oh~! I get it now!**

**Issac-*chuckles* Silly Rhythmi...**

**Kate-And so, does it contain stuff behind the scenes that was not told of in the actual game?**

**Me-*nods* Yes. This one will contain more romance (yes, I'm big on romance), more action, more violence, more seriousness, and we'll cut down on the G-Rated stuff for a bit, now shall we?**

**Kate-WHAT? I don't want to die!**

**Me-You won't, so calm down!**

**Keith-...Um...**

**Me-Sven, disclaimer!**

**Sven-Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Kate's POV**

A Ranger styler was thrown my way and I looked at Kaplan with confusion written all over my face.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Kaplan laughed.

"You seriously don't know what a Ranger styler is?" Kaplan questioned with tears in his eyes as he continued to laugh.

Claire shoved him.

"Stop it! She's just now seeing a Ranger styler!" she scolded.

"I have seen one of these before! Is this the knife for swirling the mixture in marble cake?" I asked.

Claire slapped her forehead while Kaplan laughed his head off at my comment.

"What? Was it something I said?" I questioned.

Claire sighed before walking up towards me.

"That's a styler used to catch Pokemon and befriend them." Claire explained.

I gasped.

"Oh! I remember now! I'm ready to capture it!" I said, positioning it at the incoming Bidoof heading my way.

"Come on, Bidoof! Go over to Kate." Claire said, ushering the Bidoof towards me.

I pointed the styler at the Bidoof.

"Capture...ON!" I exclaimed as I released my Capture Disk and it began to circle around Bidoof.

I then began to do circles around the Bidoof and I finally captured the Bidoof.

"Capture complete!" I declared.

Claire clapped as Kaplan's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Awesome job, Kate! I'm sure that you'll become a great Ranger!" Claire complimented.

At just that moment, my new teacher, Ms. April, walked into the room.

"Did she do well, Kaplan?" she asked.

Kaplan looked at the sheet that Claire had just printed out and his eyes widened.

"C...Congratulations! You passed the Ranger School Entrance Exam with flying colors. The capture was a success!" he stammered at the first part, shocked that I actually passed.

"From now on, you will be attending this school and you will have Ms. April as your teacher." Claire said with a bright smile on her face.

"Your classmates are eager to see you. Follow me, Kate." Ms. April said.

I followed her out the door and heard Kaplan call out to me.

"Enjoy your school life!" he called out as the door closed shut behind us.

I followed Ms. April across the school yard and we went into the school building.

The bell rang just as we walked into the building.

"It's time for class, Kate. Come on, let's go." Ms. April said as we headed towards her classroom.

"Now, you stay right here. You'll come in when I say that you're allowed to come in." Ms. April said before opening the door and walking into the classroom.

I could hear her saying sorry that she was late and that they were getting a new student today. Then, I heard shouts and mumbling from inside the room.

I cringed.

_"Oh boy...this class better not chaotic than my last class in Fiore..." _I thought to myself as I pressed my ear to the door.

"Is it a boy? Or a girl? Which is it?" I heard a guy ask.

"Is the new student cute? Or do they look like a celebrity?" a girl asked.

I then began to feel nervous just by hearing them rant on about what the new kid would look like.

_"What if they don't like me? What if they see that I'm not the celebrity, popular, and flashy kind of person that they wanted to see? What if, what if, what if?" _I began to freak out as I straightened out my clothes and looked at myself to see if I looked presentable and decent.

I then heard Ms. April tell the kids to calm down.

"Why don't you see for yourself, class? Come on in!" Ms. April called out.

I took one deep breath before opening the door and walking into the classroom.

Everyone turned around in their seats and they kept their eyes on me as I walked up to the front of the classroom.

I kept my head lowered just a bit as I stood next to Ms. April.

"This is our new student. She came all the way from Fiore to become a Pokemon Ranger. Why don't you tell us your name?" Ms. April asked while looking at me.

My stomach began to do somersaults as I looked at everyone.

"My name is Kate. Kate Hizuomi." I said calmly.

On the inside, I was about to run out of the classroom and hide myself in Kaplan and Claire's training cabin.

"So, our classmate's name is Kate Hizuomi. Make sure to make her feel welcome here. Now, I shall find a spot for you to sit." Ms. April said as she looked around the room.

She then spotted an empty seat next to a guy listening to his iPod and chewing some strawberry flavored gum. Strawberry flavored gum was all the talk these days...

"Ah! We'll have you sit next to Keith." Ms. April said.

The boy, who was known as Keith, stopped chewing his gum and pulled out his earbuds, shocked beyond his wildest dreams.

"Say what? Why do I have to sit next a girl? Can't you put her next to Rhythmi or something?" Keith whined.

"Keith...! Stop your useless whining! Besides, you two might get along, since she scored very high on the entrance exam." Ms. April scolded sternly.

Keith then had a huge grin on his face, but it faltered once I sat down next to him.

"Anyway, today's class is a free-study class. And also, can I get you to show Kate around, Rhythmi?" Ms. April asked.

I looked at Rhythmi, who was a blond haired blue eyed girl who was sitting across from me.

She beamed.

"Sure!" she said as she walked up to me.

Sooner or later, everyone else crowded around as Ms. April left for the staff room and they began to bombard me with tons of questions and statements.

"Hey, new kid. I forgot your name, but how long did it take for you to capture Bidoof? An hour?" he said with a mean smirk on his face.

Rhythmi gasped before reaching over and pulling on Keith's cheeks very hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined while rubbing his cheeks.

"That was for you making fun of Kate! After all, I heard from Naomi that she captured that Bidoof in 1.55 seconds! Ain't that right, Kate?" Rhythmi asked.

I nodded, which made Keith scoff and plop back in his chair. He put in another stick of gum and began to listen to another song on his iPod.

Naomi flipped her long auburn hair.

"Watch out Keith or else that song and your gum may go to either your brain or your face." Naomi warned.

Keith laughed.

"Sure, Naomi! Like that will ever happen!" he said as he blew a bubble that almost touched my nose.

Drake, a guy with light brown hair, pulled out a sharp needle and popped the bubble, making it explode all over his face.

We all laughed as Keith snarled, trying to pull the gum off of his face.

"You deserved it, Keith!" Naomi snickered.

Rhythmi's laughter subsided as she looked at me.

"No matter. You should be paying attention to me instead. I'm Rhythmi Kaoru. I'm not here to become a Ranger, but an Operator. When I become one, I will be able to order Keith around!" she said, which made Keith glare at her.

Rhythmi laughed.

"Only kidding!" she said.

Keith muttered something under his breath before going back to talking to Drake and flirting with Jayla, a girl with caramelized brown hair in a bob cut.

"So, let's start Rhythmi and Naomi's awesome and outstanding tour of the Ranger School! First, we have our own classroom." Rhythmi explained.

She then pointed at the others sitting in a corner laughing and drinking decaf cappucino.

"The guy that got bubblegum in his face is Keith Kazuomi. He's the rich brat of Garret Kazuomi, who owns a Pokétch company in Pueltown. It's a really big company, if you ask me. See? Me and Naomi got a Pokétch at his company for half price. He's also my childhood friend from kindergarten. We first met when he dipped my ponytails in red paint. I had pushed him into the sandbox after he did that and we got timeout because of that. We bonded while we were in timeout and slowly became friends." Rhythmi explained.

"I met him in fourth grade. He had stolen my lunchbox and I had chased him around the school for five minutes until Rhythmi tackled him, sat on top of him and told him to give me back my lunchbox or else she'll stay on top of him until he does so. He gave it back to me and said that he had no lunch money, so that was why he stole my lunch. I felt so sorry for him, so I gave him half of my sandwich, a SunnyD juice bottle, and a fruit snack packet. We didn't really become friends, but we talk every now and then." Naomi explained.

"The girl with the caramelized brown bob cut is Jayla Zeko. She is the daughter of Fianna Zeko, the famous actress in Fiore. She's really popular and rumors say that she's dating Keith. But, I highly doubt that. Me and Naomi personally hate her for her snobbiness. We both met her in sixth grade. She had tripped Naomi because she had glasses then and she stepped on them, calling Naomi a nerd and laughing at her before pushing her into some lockers. She had then spilled hot chili on my white school blazer and said that I'm such a sloppy eater, that I spill food all over all the time, which is not true. She also embarrassed me greatly when I was in the talent show two years ago. She said that I had herpes and that me break down in front of everyone. Keith encouraged me to keep on going and not to worry about Jayla. So, I continued to do what I was doing, which was playing the piano, and I ended up winning first place in the talent show. She's always trying to catch Keith's attention." Rhythmi explained.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she saw Jayla whisper something in Keith's ear while staring at me, which made Keith burst out into fits of laughter.

"Ugh...she makes me sick..." Rhythmi trailed off.

"And that's Drake Yoshimizu. We have a really have a tight bond. Especially Naomi and Drake. We both met Drake in sixth grade when Jayla was bullying us. He always stood up to us and we were very grateful to him. I also think that Naomi likes him. Rumor has it that Drake likes her back, but it hasn't been confirmed true as yet." Rhythmi explained.

Naomi blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, Naomi. I'm sure your love life will be fine." I reassured.

"You think so?" Naomi asked.

I nodded.

"I know so." I said.

"So, now we'll talk about the class next door. Mr. Kincaid, who is the teacher, always has this pet saying. It goes like this: No running in the halls! That's his usual saying. He says it everyday. All the smarty pant kids are in there." Rhythmi explained.

"And also, Rhythmi's "boyfriend" Issac Richman, is in that class as well." Naomi added.

Rhythmi's cheeks were painted red at the mention of this Issac dude being her boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend! We've been friends ever since we were toddlers and I highly doubt that he's even interested in me...I heard that he likes this shy girl named Gianna, so I don't think he likes me back." Rhythmi pointed out.

"Don't say that, Rhythmi!" me and Naomi both exclaimed.

"Well, enough about that. Let's head on over to Mr. Kincaid's class next." Rhythmi said before walking out of the classroom with me and Naomi following her close behind.

* * *

"Dude, you should try doing what you did with Rhythmi, Jayla, and Naomi last year." Drake said once Jayla was out of sight.

"But to who?" Keith asked.

"You know..." Drake trailed off.

"The new girl?" Keith said, a devious smirk crawling onto his lips.

"Yes. I bet she's a 36A." Drake said.

Keith licked his lips at the very thought.

"Mmmmmhmmmm...and you know what? I was stripping her with my eyes and saw one good-looking body." Keith said.

Drake sighed.

"You are such a badass pervert..." Drake muttered under under his breath.

Keith smiled his signature cheesy smile that attracted all the girls.

"I know, right?" he asked.

* * *

"So, here we have Mr. Kincaid's classroom." Rhythmi said as the three of us walked into his classroom.

Mr. Kincaid glared up at us from his attendance sheet.

"Sorry for disrupting your class, Mr. Kincaid. Me and Naomi are just showing the new kid around!" Rhythmi said.

"So, you see that black haired emerald eyed girl there? The one with the ponytail? Well, that's Gianna Gerulia, the girl Rhythmi thinks that Issac likes instead of her. She's Mr. Kincaid's pet. I'm not a big fan of any of them." Naomi said.

Rhythmi dragged us out of the classroom before Mr. Kincaid can yell his head off. And I heard from Naomi that he has a voice that can reach the region of Unova in 15 seconds.

"So, now I'll take you to the Library." Rhythmi said as we walked down the quiet hallway.

Naomi then whispered something to me.

"That's where Issac is during free period. Maybe we can get her to talk to him there." Naomi whispered.

We both had devious smirks on our faces, but Rhythmi had no clue as to why we were smirking like that.

Then, I felt two hands snake up my green school blazer and grab a hold of my boobs.

"! Let me go!" I screamed as the person began to grope them in their hands.

Rhythmi and Naomi turned around and gasped.

"K...Kate?" Naomi nearly screamed.

"Keith, stop it!" Rhythmi said sternly.

However, Keith didn't let go as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Well, I'm impressed. Naomi screams turned into moans when I did it to her, Jayla surrendered and I almost knocked her up when I did it to her, and Rhythmi came when I did it to her. But with you...you're completely denying the fact that you're enjoying it." Keith said.

"I'm not, so go away!" I yelped.

Keith smirked before pulling me towards him so that my back was against my chest.

"Stop denying it. Besides, by the time I finish what I'm about to do with you, you'll be thinking about nothing but me all night." he whispered in my ear seductively.

I couldn't take it anymore as my face flushed and I tugged away from him.

Naomi caught me before I could hit the wood floor.

"I will never surrender to you, Keith!" I hissed before standing up.

"Hah! Well, at least I got this." he said before spinning MY strapless bra around his index finger.

I fumed.

"KEITH!" I screamed as he laughed, scampering away towards our classroom.

Mr. Kincaid then walked out into the hallway and his eyes turned into slits once he saw us.

"And no screaming in the hallway!" he commanded.

"Eeeeek! Sorry, Mr. Kincaid!" Rhythmi apologized nervously before pulling me towards the library.

* * *

As Rhythmi opened the door, she bumped into a guy with mushroom styled blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Issac?" she asked.

"Well, I heard someone screaming and so, I just had to come and see if the person was alright." Issac explained.

"It was just Kate, the new student in our class. Keith was being the perv he is and was messing with her, which made her scream. And also, Kate accidentally scratched me really hard, which made me let out a small scream of my own." Rhythmi explained.

Issac said nothing as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

"I don't care if you got a small scratch about the size of your hair. All I'm worried about is if you're alright." he said.

Rhythmi blushed heavily as she took in the smell of chemicals and old books.

"It's just a small scratch on my wrist. Nothing serious." she told him.

"I'm glad." he said before letting go of her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you later." he said before walking off to Mr. Kincaid's classroom and leaving Rhythmi in a daze.

"Um...Rhythmi?" Naomi asked as she waved her hand in Rhythmi's face.

Rhythmi still didn't wake up from her daze. She obviously still thought that Issac was staring at her with that brotherly look on his face.

Naomi sighed before dragging me into the library.

* * *

"This is the library. Or as me and Rhythmi like to call it, Keith's nap room. This is where Issac likes to come during free period to go research on dream energy. There's also Ponte, but we all like to call him "Marshmallow Boy". And then there's Raina Zeko, Jayla's snobby sister. I wished that she was never born." Naomi rolled her eyes at the very thought of Raina as we walked out of the library to see Rhythmi running around while calling out out names.

"Kate? Naomi?" she called out.

Naomi laughed, which made Rhythmi turn around.

She pouted.

"Where were you two?" she whined.

"While you were going gaga over Issac, I showed Kate the library and I was about to go show her the Staff Room." Naomi explained.

"Well, let's hurry up!" Rhytmi said before heading over to the Staff Room.

She opened the door and we walked in.

"This is the Staff Room. Most of time, our principal, Mr. Lamont, is in here working on paperwork, since most of the teachers are teaching us, of course." Rhythmi explained.

Naomi dragged us out of the Staff Room and I began to wander towards the staits that led down.

"We're not allowed to go down there, Kate." Rhythmi pointed out.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Why not?" I questioned.

"That's Mr. Kincaid's office down there. We're not allowed to go down there or else Mr. Kincaid will have a cow." Naomi pointed out.

"So, let's go upstairs." Rhythmi said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Me and Naomi both shrugged our shoulders before following Rhythmi up the stairs into a cozy room.

"Wow...! What is this place?" I asked.

"These are our dorm rooms. The girls dorms are on the left side and the boys dorms are on the right side." Rhythmi said while pointing at each dorm room door.

I guess that you can tell because the girl's dorm room door is pink and the guy's dorm room door is blue.

"Janice is our caretaker. She's like a mom to everyone here. With Keith, he's like putty in Janice's hands." Rhythmi said, which made me and Naomi both laugh at the thought of Keith being a pink puddle of putty in Janice's hand.

As we headed downstairs, the bell rang.

"And so, that concludes Rhythmi and Naomi's awesome and outstanding tour of the Ranger School!" Rhythmi and Naomi declared together.

I laughed.

"So, let's go outside now!" Naomi said.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"We usually go outside and while we're at it, we also eat lunch outside." Rhythmi explained before dragging us outside.

"Oh, and before we eat lunch, do you know anything about Target Clears?" Rhythmi asked.

I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

Rhythmi laughed.

"So, I guess you don't know. Let's go to the training cabin. I'm sure that Claire will be able to teach you how to do Target Clears." Rhythmi said as we walked into the training cabin.

* * *

Kaplan's jaw dropped once he saw us.

"Hey! It's the girl that thought that the Ranger styler was the knife that you swirl mixtures for marble cake!" Kaplan exclaimed before bursting into laughter.

We all sweat dropped.

"Huh...?" Rhythmi and Naomi wondered out loud.

"You're still thinking about that...?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am." Kaplan said, which made me fall down anime style.

Claire walked up to Kaplan and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Kaplan! You know better!" she hissed.

"Sorry..." he muttered under his breath.

Naomi helped me up.

"Are you alright, Kate?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yup! I'm as good as new!" I declared happily.

"Anyway, we need your help Claire." Rhythmi said, getting straight to the point.

Claire looked at Rhythmi.

"My help?" she questioned.

Rhythmi nodded.

"Yes. Kate doesn't know how to do a Target Clear or what a Target Clear is!" Rhythmi exclaimed as she pointed at me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is it my fault?" I asked.

Naomi sighed.

"I highly doubt it..." Naomi trailed off.

"Okay! Kate, you see that crate over there?" Claire asked.

I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Then, look at my friend, Bidoof." Claire pointed at the Bidoof.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"So, I want you to point your Styler at the Bidoof and draw a straight line towards the crate." Claire pointed out.

I whipped out my Styler and pointed it at Bidoof. I then drew a straight line from the Bidoof to the crate.

"Now say: Bidoof, use Target Clear on that crate." Claire instructed.

"Bidoof! Use Target Clear on that crate!" I exclaimed.

The Bidoof charged into the crate and smashed it into smaller pieces.

"You did it, Kate!" Rhythmi and Naomi exclaimed.

"So, that's how you do it. Be sure to come back if you're confused." Claire said.

"Thanks, Claire! We really appreciate it." Rhythmi thanked Claire.

"Ah, it's no problem at all." Claire said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well, we gotta go and eat lunch. After that, I gotta show you this awesome place by the water!" Rhythmi said as we all headed to the door.

Before Naomi can open the door, we heard a bunch of screams and a bunch of Bidoofs scattering around on the school yard.

* * *

**Me-And that's the first chapter!**

**Keith-*yawns* You took too ~!**

**Me-Ah shaddup, Keith.**

**Kate-This story is gonna get interesting, folks!**

**Issac-So, please stick around for the ride!**

**Rhythmi and Naomi-And can you also please- - -**

**Kate and Keith-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Ranger Styler, Keith's iPod, and some of Keith's strawberry flavored gum! :)**

**Me-BTW, everyone is fiffteen in this one. Just so that you have an idea as to how old they are.**


	2. Ha Ha! In Your Face, Kate!

**Me-Heyo! We're back with the second chapter for this story!**

**Keith-We are so glad that we got 12 reviews for the first chapter!**

**Me-I just did this story just because I was bored. I wasn't planning on continuing at first until I saw those reviews. It got me so excited and I decided to put up this chapter for you guys.**

**Kate-Our goal for now is to get up to 20 reviews or more after we put this chapter up. Will we succeed?**

**Me-If I get 20 reviews or more, I'll make sure to update faster and you guys get some virtual gum and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! If I don't reach it before my next update, you guys get a virtual iPod in your choice of color or pattern! :D**

**Keith-Who will come out on top? Eyes for Vova only or the reviewers?**

**Issac-I just love these dolls! *pokes needle into plush toy Keith's arm***

**Keith-YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Rhythmi-Hah hah~!**

**Me-I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Ranger: Shadows Of Almia!**

**Issac-What we usually do is talk to our reviewers and giving them their gifts for reviewing. Something like Love Comes From The Heart, right?**

**Me-Now, onto me talking to my twelve reviewers!**

* * *

**xXSacred-FireXx- **Aw thanks! Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**Doitsu Gonna Go Bang-Bang-Bang: **Thanks a lot, BC! Anyway, you get a virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**hitachiintwinsfan989- **Hey, thanks! I was thinking of making Keith a perv cuz I'm the one retelling it, right? Well, those thoughts began to run through my mind, so yeah... and actually, the Test Of courage actually comes up in Chapter 3. Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**Full Moon And New Moon- **Thanks for the kind words, Kirie! Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**Guest- **Thanks for the support! Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**PKMN Trainer Crystal- **Thanks! Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**Willowpelt12- **Oh no! Don't explode! xC Anyway, thanks for the support. Virtual styler, iPod, strawberry flavored gum! :)

**pichufan107- **Everything. *laughs* Only kidding! That will be a secret unless you read this chapter. Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**Guest- **Thanks! Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**lucifersblackrose13- **Thanks! By the way, the Test Of Courage doesn't come up until Chapter 3. Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**Fanficgirl- **Thanks for all of you support! Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**burstangel14- **Thanks! Virtual styler, iPod, and strawberry flavored gum! :)

**Kate-And read on! :)**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

Naomi gasped as her hands froze on the doorknob.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" Rhythmi questioned.

"I fear that something's wrong outside..." she trailed off.

I sighed as I pushed Naomi off to the side.

"Oh, relax! Like as if anything scary is out there!" I declared as I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to reveal everyone screaming and running with Bidoofs chasing after everyone.

Janice was shocked as she ran around, trying to bet the Bidoof back.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Help me! Someone help me catch the Bidoof!" Janice called out.

Our jaws dropped.

I was shocked, wondering how in the world I guessed correctly and my sister says that I never guess anything correctly. I have so got to tell her that in my letter that I'm writing tonight.

Rhythmi nudged me.

"We should go help her, Kate." she suggested.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as the three of us ran over to Janice, who was now in the middle of the catastrophe.

"Janice, are you alright?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, it's just terrible! The Bidoof are on a rampage and I don't know how to stop them! Please help me!" she begged.

"Of course, Janice! Kate will help you with the capturing while Naomi goes to calm everybody down." Rhythmi explained.

"Hah! I was beginning to wonder what all that ruckus was all about...Looks like Janice can use an extra helping hand!" a familiar voice said from up on top of the roof.

Me and Rhythmi looked up and saw- - -

"Keith!" we both exclaimed in unison.

Keith laughed haughtily as he jumped off the roof and landed safely on the ground.

He smirked once he saw me.

"Kate helping you? Puh-lease! Let me help you, Janice." Keith said.

Rhythmi pushed him over while screaming.

"KEITH! You can't be the star of everything! Besides, Kate's as good as you." Rhythmi pointed out.

He shot a look at me, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh, I see here. So, you think that you can just take my spotlight?" Keith asked as he walked over to me.

I snarled.

"You stupid Keith. You can't always be cocky and arrogant." I stated smartly.

He grabbed my arm tightly and tightened his grip on it, which made me wince in pain.

"Kate! Keith, stop it! You're hurting her!" Naomi exclaimed.

Keith didn't seem to hear her as he leaned in towards my ear.

"What was that about me being arrogant and cocky?" he hissed.

"Well, you are." I stated.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you! Besides, I bet you that I can catch more Bidoof than you." he snapped as he pushed me roughly, making me land on the grass.

I glared up at him.

"Fine! How about we have a Bidoof-catching contest?!" I shot back.

Rhythmi and Naomi gasped.

The smirk had returned to face as he chuckled.

"Challenging me, eh?" he questioned.

I got up and continued to glare at him.

"Yeah. Are you too chicken, brat?" I sneered.

He growled, standing his ground.

"Whatever, new kid! It's on like Donkey Kong!" he hissed.

I laughed haughtily.

"Keep talking, Keith." I stated.

Rhythmi shot a glare at Keith.

"Will you ever take the effort to learn Kate's name?!" she exclaimed.

He smirked.

"So what if she has a name? It's interesting to see that the new kid actually had the willpower to challenge me. Well, I'll send her pakcing her bags when I win." he stated proudly.

"Even if you win, I won't leave." I snapped.

"So, the contest between Keith and Kate will now commence!" Janice declared.

"Let's see who will win!" Rhythmi declared.

"We'll see." he snapped angrily.

"We'll see." I shot back as we both let out a hmph and turned away from each other.

"On your mark!"

"Get set!"

"GO!"

Keith sped off to go catch a Bidoof while I ran the other way to corner three Bidoof by a shed.

"Go, Kate, go!" Rhythmi cheered as I captured those three Bidoof and ran off to go catch the next one.

I then noticed that he had already gotten four Bidoof and was ready to capture his fifth Bidoof.

_"Ah shit...I'm definetely screwed..." _I thought to myself, but shook it off as I pulled out my styler and spun some loops around the Bidoof.

I finally caught it just as Keith reached right next to Janice with his five Bidoof.

I groaned before running over to where the others were.

Rhythmi began to count the Bidoof and sighed.

"Keith is the winner by one point." Rhythmi said sadly.

Keith had a cheesy smile on his face as he cheered happily.

Janice smiled.

"Thanks, you two. You guys were a great help. Now, I have to get going." Janice said before heading off with the Bidoof.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Keith did his signature Ranger pose.

I sighed as I looked down at my styler.

He then noticed and smiled as he walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

I stiffened before looking at him.

"Hey, I'd say that I would rate your captures around 65 out of 100." he stated.

Rhythmi shot him a death glare, which made him gulp.

"Okay, fine. Your captures were a 98 out of 100. You just gotta work on running faster. Nice job, Kate. Kate's your name, right?" he complimented.

Rhythmi gasped while Naomi whacked him upside the head.

"So, you knew her name all along?! You bad child!" Rhythmi exclaimed angrily.

"Look, Rhythmi...! I'm sorry!" he pleaded for forgiveness.

Rhythmi shook her head.

"That's not gonna cut it, Keith. You should know that I hate it when you- - -" Keith hugged her from behind, silencing her.

"Shut up, Rhythmi." he whispered.

Me and Naomi both sweat dropped.

"Anyway, we have to show you something." Naomi noted.

Naomi looked back and sighed as she looked at Keith and Rhythmi.

"Anyway, we have to show you something." Naomi said more loudly this time.

Rhythmi gasped as she finally managed to wriggle out of Keith's grasp.

"Oh yeah! I got to take you Ascension Square!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Ascension Square?" I questioned.

* * *

We stood in front of a big statue of a swirly thing that somewhat reminded me of a styler.

"So...this is Ascension Square?" I asked.

Rhythmi nodded.

"Yeah. Next month, there's gonna be a special class here that we attend. It's called the Outdoor Class and it's really fun." Rhythmi explained.

"And that monument that you see there is the Pledge Stone." Naomi stated.

"The Pledge Stone? What do you do with it?" I questioned.

Keith laughed, which surprised me.

"Silly Kate! It's for pledging!" he said as he ran up to it.

Naomi shrugged.

"Well, I heard from some people in class that if you make a firm pledge to the Pledge Stone, it will come true." Naomi explained.

"Speaking of, let's make a pledge right now!" Rhythmi declared as we all ran up to where Keith was.

We stopped right in front of it and began to say a pledge to it.

"We pledge to become the best Rangers, Mechanics, and Operators in the world.. We also pledge to be nice to Pokemon and be successful in our jobs. And we even pledge that Keith may actually fall in love with Kate and Kate to do the same thing once we split ways." we all said.

Me and Keith stopped once we got to the third pledge.

"Hey! Like that will ever happen!" Keith exclaimed.

"I plan on falling in love with someone else, thank you very much." I stated.

Rhythmi and Naomi both laughed just as the bell rang.

"Ah shit! We'll be late!" Keith exclaimed as we ran up the stairs that led to the school yard.

"Just be glad that we don't have Mr. Kincaid!" Naomi told him.

What Naomi had said about the pledge coming true swam through my mind as Rhythmi opened the door with Keith's help.

_"Will it really come true?" _I asked myself as we barged into the school.

* * *

"Kate, what's wrong? You've been playing with your jello for fifteen minutes." Naomi asked with concern in her voice as we ate later that night.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Naomi.

"Huh? What's up now, Naomi?" I questioned.

"Come on now! You've been staring off into space for too long!" Naomi pouted.

Rhythmi grinned as she grabbed my jello plate and began to eat my jello.

"Come back down to Earth, Kate!" Keith said jokingly as he ate his pizza.

"Keith...! Don't be so cruel to her!" Rhythmi complained, her mouth filled with jello.

Keith scoffed.

"Like I was!" he pointed out.

"Aw~. I just realized something." Naomi suddenly said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" me and Keith both questioned in unsion.

"KYA~! The third pledge might be partially coming true! Keith decided to cheer up Kate because he likes to see her smile!" Naomi exclaimed.

Our eyes widened once Naomi finished what she said.

"Yeah right!" we both hissed in unison.

"Hah! You guys did it again!" Naomi said.

"Huh?" we both questioned in unison.

"You guys both copied each other." she stated simply.

We both shot glares at each other.

"Stop it!" we both snapped.

"Shut up!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Can it!"

"Jesus lord..."

"SHUT UP!"

Our noses had touched at this time and I found myself lost in his eyes.

Naomi was laughing so hard that she swore that she was going to fall off the pillow that she was sitting on.

"You guys are too funny!" she declared.

We then continued our glaring contest.

"SHUT UP!" we both screamed.

* * *

I sighed as I sat by the desk I shared with Rhythmi and dried my hair.

_"Today was surely a long day..." _I thought as I grabbed my brush and brushed through my wet hair.

I then noticed the stationary kit off to the far corner of the desk.

I figured out that this would be a good time to write a letter to my sister and send it to Fiore. Besides, tomorrow was going to be a busy day, anyway.

I pulled out a pen from the desk drawer and began to write my letter out to her.

Once I was finished, I slipped it into the envelope and addressed it.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked.

I jumped before turning around to see Rhythmi in pink pajama shorts and a black cami that said: Do it like a boss in glittery pink letters.

"Oh, I was just writing to my sister." I told her.

"You were? I just finished writing out my letter for my family, which is quite the coincidence!" Rhythmi exclaimed, which made us both laugh.

She gasped once she saw that I was still wearing my mint green robe.

"Kate...! Take off your robe!" she exclaimed as she untied the knot on my robe and pulled it off of me.

I was wearing long forest green pajama pants with a gold stripe on the sides with a white cami that said: Look up here at the bottom with the arrow pointing up at my chest. I always felt embarrassed when wearing this because my mom had gotten married three times and her second husband was a huge perv and bought me this tank top without telling my mom what it said on it.

She gasped once she saw what was on my cami.

"Kate! If you go outside with that, Keith will go crazy! Keith goes into his super pervy mode in the night and that just might hype him up even more! I suggest that you go take it off." she suggested.

I looked down at my cami and let out a shrill squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAH! I forgot that I had this cami!" I exclaimed before rushing out the door.

Naomi sweat dropped as she walked over to Rhythmi.

"Rhythmi, what happened to Kate?" she questioned.

"She had on a very pervy cami that may mean trouble to us and "delicious" to Keith, if you know what I mean." Rhythmi explained as I came back into the girl's dorm.

I had changed my white cami over to a hot pink cami that said: Born to be a hot mess in black sequin letters.

Rhythmi sighed in relief.

"Thank god..." she trailed off.

"Haha." Naomi said while looking at Rhythmi.

She was wearing black pajama shorts with a black tank top that had a gun on it and it said: Russian Roulette at the bottom of it in red letters.

"Hey...let's sneak out. Janice is asleep, so we're good." Rhythmi suggested.

"EH!? But, what if we get in trouble?!" I exclaimed, startling the other girls in the dorm room.

Raina glared at us while Rhythmi laughed nervously.

"It's nothing at all!" she said quickly as she grabbed my wrist.

"Come on." she hissed in between clenched teeth before dragging me out of the girl's dorm room(with a little bit of difficulty because I held onto the bunk bed post, but then surrendered) with Naomi following from behind.

* * *

We walked out and saw Keith, Drake, and(surprise, surprise) Jayla right by one of the tables.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Keith asked, faking a yawn.

Rhythmi fumed.

"Well, excuse me! Kate had to go change her cami because it was too inappropriate and you would get more hyped up, as always." Rhythmi explained.

"But what about Naomi's? Isn't that inappropriate because of the gun?" Drake questioned.

Naomi looked down as Rhythmi fumed once again.

"Listen, Drake! I meant sexually! There was some pretty pervy stuff on it." Rhythmi pointed out.

A wide smirk appeared on Keith's face, which scared me a little bit.

"Aw come on! She could've kept it on so that way, I could fuck her." Keith said jokingly.

Rhythmi groaned.

"That is exactly why I told her to take off the cami, you dense idiot!" she hissed.

"And you got your answer, Drake." I said as I sat down next to him, making sure that I was as far away from Keith as possible.

Naomi must've noticed the lust in Keith's eyes because she whacked him upside the head, making him whine.

"Stop staring at her like that." she snapped.

"Um...question." I said as I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes, Kate?" Rhythmi questioned as she began to chew some pineapple flavored gum.

"Why are we here now?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked! Well..." she trailed off.

"Well?" I urged for her to continue.

"Just skip the Q&A and let's get this over with." Jayla said as she looked at her nails.

Naomi rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh god..." Naomi trailed off.

"Anyway...! Let's get started with the Test of Courage." Rhythmi said happily.

* * *

**Me-And there you have it!**

**Keith-You're not continuing it?**

**Me-Nope~! Your perverted acts will have to wait till next time.**

**Keith-Aw~!**

**Naomi-Ah shut up.**

**Rhythmi-...**

**Me-If you wanna know what happens next, then you gotta- - -**

**Kate-R&R please! If you do, you get some of my jello in your flavor, pineapple flavored gum, and some of the other stuff that we promised you up at the top if we win or if you guys win! Good luck, you guys! ;)**


	3. Test Of Courage

**Me-Hey guys and welcome back to Pokemon Ranger: Shadows Of Almia! My Way!**

**Kate-We are just so glad!**

**Keith-Why?**

**Me-Because we apparently got 23 reviews! So, you guys get some gum, pineapple flavored gum, some of Kate's jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll!**

**Rhythmi-Question: Are there any birthdays coming up?**

**Me-Yeah! My younger guy friend's birthday is just around the corner, as well!**

**Kate-Ah! That sounds nice.**

**Me-*nods* It does.**

** .HunterXx does not own Pokemon! (by ze way, that's still us!)**

**Me-And onto the talking to the reviewers!**

* * *

**PKMN Trainer Crystal- **Haha, thanks! Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**Willowpelt12- **Yes, he will. And also, my Keith is very special, so yeah...XD Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**WolfGemtail- **Aw, thanks! Oh, and happy birthday! :) Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll!

**Blossomlight907- **Thanks! Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll!

**Rich and Smexy- **Well...this is new, Manic. Anyway, thanks for the support even though you tease me a lot. Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll!

**Full Moon And New Moon- **Aw, thanks Kirie! Miss Kirie Miley, you are such a great person. Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**Rich and Smexy- **You said that you reviewed when you were not anonymous, but I don't see your reviews! Oh well. Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**Rich and Smexy- **And again, I swore that you reviewed here. Well, virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**Eevee20- **Confessions come at the end of the story. Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**Amethystxoxo- **Kay. Thanks for your support! Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, some jello, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**DawnShinji- **Aw, thanks so much! Virtual gum, pineapple flavored gum, and a virtual Keith voodoo doll! :)

**Naomi-And read on!**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"Test...of Courage?" I questioned, wondering what that was.

Rhythmi nodded.

"Yeah. Me, Naomi, Drake, and Jayla hid our stylers in the classroom, the staff room, the library, and in Mr. Kincaid's classroom. This is our way of welcoming new students." Rhythmi explained.

"So, what do I do with the stylers?" I questioned.

"Well, you have to find them and go downstairs in the basement. Once you get there, you place the stylers in front of a door right by the dead end and come back up here. Mr. Kincaid's office is down there, so you have to be extra careful." Naomi pointed out.

I felt sick to the stomach once Naomi got done explaining that part.

"I have to go alone?" I managed to say.

Naomi laughed.

"No way! You get to go with someone!" Naomi said.

I sighed in relief.

"Good. I claim picking Rhythmi." I said.

Rhythmi shook her head, making me frown.

"Sorry, but you have to go with the person sitting next to you and I don't sit next to you." Rhythmi jabbed her thumb at Keith. "You gotta go with him." she said.

Keith jolted.

"Excuse me?! Who said that I was- - -" Rhythmi shushed him before he could continue ranting.

"Just do it, Keith. I've got no time for games." Rhythmi stated as she threw him a flashlight.

Drake nudged Keith.

"Relax, bro! Besides, you'll get to mess with that hunk of junk while on the test." he said while arching up his eyebrows suggestively.

Keith smirked.

"That is exactly true, Drake." he said.

"Well?" Rhythmi asked, getting impatient with every second.

"I'll go. Besides, I don't mind going with her..." he trailed off.

Naomi smiled.

"Good." she stated.

I spotted Jayla glaring at me from out of the corner of my eye, but I brushed it off.

"You guys got twenty minutes to complete the test. And...begin!" Rhythmi declared as she started the timer on her phone.

* * *

We walked through the dark hallway together.

I knew that Keith was itching to grab my hand because he kept swinging his right hand and his fingertips kept grazing the palm of my hand.

_"Okay, this is awkward..." _I trailed off in my thoughts.

We then heard a very eerie noise.

I shivered, which made Keith look at me.

"I'm not scared, if that's what you're thinking." I said defiantly as we reached Mr. Kincaid's classroom.

He opened the door and a bunch of Zubats flew out of the classroom.

I screamed before unconsciously clinging onto Keith.

The last Zubat flew out and we walked into the classroom.

He smirked.

"I thought you weren't scared." he teased.

Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I realized that I was holding onto Keith's hand with my face in the crook of his neck.

I never realized how tall he was until now. He was about two inches taller than me and I'm five foot one.

"Hey, we gotta find that styler." he said.

I let go of him and we began to observe the classroom. I remembered that I had my styler just in case I needed to do a capture or a Target Clear.

I spotted a crate right by the teacher's desk.

"I wonder..." I wondered as I captured a Bidoof and drew a straight line from the Bidoof to the crate.

"Bidoof, use Target Clear on that crate!" I exclaimed.

Bidoof crashed into the crate and I found the first styler laying on the ground.

I picked it up and saw Naomi's name written on it in black Expo marker.

"KEITH! I found the first styler!" I called out.

Keith ran over to where I was.

"Great. Now, let's head to the library." he said as we walked out.

A Zubat began to follow us. Well, mostly me, to be exact.

Keith noticed and smirked.

"Sorry but," he grabbed my ass, which made me gasp. "That's mine." he snapped at the Zubat.

The Zubat hissed at him before flying off.

I gasped as he squeezed my ass.

"Keith, what are you- - -" he forcefully pulled me into Miss April's classroom and pushed me over to the side.

He pushed the four desks in the far right corner of the room together and kicked the chairs away.

He picked me up and laid me on the desks.

"Keith, what are you- - -" he shushed me as he pulled out a paintbrush.

"If you don't want me to hurt you, then I suggest that you shut up." he snapped as he put the paintbrush down and he pulled out some rope.

_"Rope? What's he gonna do with that?" _I asked myself.

Before he could continue what he was doing, my phone rang.

I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kate, you got sixteen minutes. Just a heads up, kay?" Rhythmi said before hanging up.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket as Keith pulled out some rope from a nearby cupboard.

"There." he said as he cut some rope with his Swiss pocket knife.

I gasped as I realized what he was up to.

_"Bo...bondage?! Why would he want to do that to me? Unless..." _I trailed off in my thoughts as I tried to figure out a way out of this mess.

I then noticed that he placed the flashlight right next to me.

As he got ready to tie me down, I grabbed the flashlight and shined it in his eyes.

He staggered back in shock while closing his eyes.

I hopped off the desks and pushed the ropes off to the side.

"We got something to do, remember?" I snapped before looking around in the classroom for the styler.

I then spotted something reflecting off of the moonlight by the windowsill.

I gasped as I ran over to it and picked it up.

"It's Drake's styler." a voice said suddenly.

I turned around and saw Keith scratching the back of his head.

"Jayla just texted me and said that we have fourteen minutes to finish up. I suggest we go to the library next." Keith suggested.

I nodded.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

"KEITH...! What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped angrily.

Keith yawned from a nearby table.

"I'm catching up on my beauty sleep. Got a problem with that?" Keith asked as he began to sleep.

I sweat dropped as I began to look for the styler.

"Where is it?" I asked myself out loud.

I then backed up against a bookcase roughly, causing most of the books to fall off the shelve.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I got buried underneath the books.

I managed to get out of the book pile and spotted a styler not too far away from me.

There was pink zebra duct tape on the bottom and at the top, it said Jayla.

I smiled as I picked it up.

"Yes! Found it!" I declared.

I got up and sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Keith, let's go." I said.

I then noticed that Keith was still catching up with his "beauty sleep".

I sweat dropped before heading out of the library without him.

* * *

I opened the door to the Staff Room and sighed.

_"Where's that styler?" _I asked myself as I continued to look around.

I turned on the flashlight and began to flash the light around the room.

Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me towards them.

"ACK! What are you- - -" the person who held me shushed me.

"You've been a naughty girl, Miss Kate." a voice whispered in my ear huskily.

The person spun me around so that I was facing them.

"Keith..." I trailed off once I realized who I was staring at.

He stared at me before leaning in towards me.

I tried to lean my head away, but he held my head still with one hand.

Before he could kiss me, we both heard a high pitched squeal from by the filing cabinet.

I gasped as I unconsciously put my hand on his lips and began to look around quickly.

"Hello?" I called out.

Silence answered my call.

I felt Keith begin to bite my middle finger and nibble on it.

I yanked my hand away almost instantly.

"Hey, you stop it." I hissed as I pushed him away and began to look around.

"Hello?" I called out again.

Just then, a Pichu raced past me with something in its hands.

"Hey! What's that in your hand?" I asked.

The Pichu waved the thing it its hand and Keith gasped in astonishment.

"That's Rhythmi's! Give it back!" he hissed before running after the Pichu.

"Keith! Don't hurt the Pichu! All you have to do is capture it!" I called out.

"I get it, Kate!" he snapped as he dove for the Pichu, but missed and landed face first on the ground.

I began to feel like he heard the last thing I said and I began to feel sick, fearing that he was going to actually hurt that poor Pichu.

My phone beeped and I pulled it out to see Rhythmi's text saying tha we had only eight minutes left.

"Keith, hurry up! Rhythmi says that we have eight minutes left!" I hissed.

"Ya think I'm not hurrying?!" he snapped back as he continued to chase the Pichu. He whizzed past me and crashed into the filing cabinet.

I tried not to snicker at his clumsiness. I then remembered something that my mom told me when I was young.

_"When you want a Pichu to come up to you without scaring it, sing this song." _her words and the song Safe and Sound echoed through my mind as I dropped to the ground and began to sing the song. (A/N: I don't own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.)

The Pichu stopped running away and walked over towards me. Keith stopped six inches away from me and stared at me in shock.

Once I finished singing, the Pichu had curled up right next to me.

"You're alright. Now, can I have that styler back? It's my very best friend's." I said gently.

The Pichu nodded before handing me the styler and running out of the Staff Room.

I smiled before getting up.

"Hey...why'd you do that?" Keith asked, still shocked.

"My mom told me that if you want to get a Pichu to come over to you without scaring it, you have to sing Safe and Sound to reassure the Pichu that it's safe with you." I explained as we walked out of the Staff Room.

"You know your stuff." he complimented.

"Well, thank you." I thanked him.

It was silent before Keith's phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Yello?" he answered.

"Okay...Five minutes?! You're nuts, Rhythmi. Okay. Alright. We're heading down to where Mr. Kincaid's office is, so we'll be done pretty shortly. And no, I did nothing to Kate. Okay. Bye." Keith finished his conversation and turned off his phone.

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"Rhythmi. She says that we got five minutes before the test is over. I suggest we go down there before it's too late." he suggested before heading over to the basement.

I shrugged before following him down there.

Once we reached the bottom, we spotted two tall crates in our way.

"Well," Keith took out his Styler and began to examine the crate with his Examiner. "This crate is too tall enough for just a small Bidoof to break through." he stated.

I frowned deeply as I began to look around for a Pokemon to use for this Target Clear. A Zubat flew past me and an idea struck me.

I whipped out my Styler and pointed it at the Zubat.

"Capture...ON!" I exclaimed as I began to draw circles around the Zubat. The Zubat was finally captured after the twentieth circle around it.

"Capture complete." I declared.

Keith smirked.

"Ah...nice job." he complimented, which made me feel all weird inside.

"Well, thank you." I said as I drew a line form the Zubat to the tall crate.

"Zubat, use Target Clear on that crate!" I called out. Zubat slashed at it with his wings and the crate shattered right before us.

"Thanks, Zubat." I told it before the Zubat flew off.

Keith strode past me and sighed.

"Well...at least not a lot got damaged..." Keith trailed off, which made me shoot him the evil eye.

"Hurry or else we'll- - -" Once we reached by the door we were supposed to put the Stylers, we heard some eerie noices.

I saw Keith jolt from right beside me.

"Um...Kate? Have you noticed any weird sounds ever since we got here?" Keith asked quietly.

"No. What, are you chicken?" I sneered, which made Keith glare at me.

"Me, being a chicken?! No way! Keith Frederick Kazuomi is not afraid!" Keith stated defiantly, which made me snicker.

"Frederick? Huh, I'll have to put that in my mental folder on weird facts about Keith..." I trailed off.

"Kate, stop being such a pushover." Keith snapped.

"Well, you're the one who decided to mess with me in the first place!" I shot back.

"Well- - -" that same eerie nosie cut us off again and Keith snarled.

"Shut up, whatever's out there." he hissed and his reply was the same eerie noise. But, this time, it was more louder than the last two times.

"Um...can we just plunk the Stylers down here and leave? I think I hear Drake calling..." Keith trailed off.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it as soon as you stop complaining!" I huffed out an irritated sigh.

Keith pushed his hands into the pockets in his hoodie and groaned, wondering why I was taking my merry time putting each Styler down.

Before I could put Jayla's Styler down, four Gastly appeared in front of us and Keith let out the most girly scream I have ever heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH! Kate, hide me!" he screeched before jumping behind me.

I laughed at his sudden reaction, but I was feeling kind of scared, too.

"Hey, Keith. I think I'm more brave than you. I screamed at some Zubat while you scream like a hussy whenever it comes to Gastly." I teased.

"You hush up! Like I said, I'm no chicken and I'm definitely not afraid of some measly little- - -" the Gastly hissed at him, which made Keith cowere behind me even more.

"ACK! Kate, you do it!" Keith whined before pushing me towards the Gastly, officially making me have to capture the Gastly.

I grabbed Rhythmi's Styler and began to do the capture. As I began to capture the second Gastly, it had disappeared.

"Kate! Gastly are Ghost-types, so they can warp to any spot as they please!" Keith pointed out.

I looked at the Gastly as another one disappeared. I tried to pinpoint where the next one would be, but my mom had never taught me anything along the lines of pinpointing where Ghost-type Pokemon tend to go next when warping. I then heard that same girly scream again. I turned around and saw Keith cornered by two Gastly.

I drew circles around the Gastly just as Keith ducked with his hands over his head. I captured the two Gastly and began to search for the last one.

"Keith...? Do you think the last Gastly left?" I questioned as I shakily pointed my Styler at random parts of the dark hall.

"Who knows?" Keith shot back as he got up and whipped out his Styler, just in case he had to capture the Gastly.

Just then, I felt something tickle me from inside my blazer.

"Hey...Keith? Are you tickling me?" I asked.

"No! You think I'd tickle you at a time like this?!" Keith snapped as he scanned the area.

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, it won't stop tickling me! And it's killing me!" I exclaimed.

I then felt a pair of ghostly hands on my upper chest and I then realized something.

"Keith...? Are you attempting to- - -" I was cut off by an evil laugh as the Gastly appeared before me and with its ghostly hands (let's just pretend that Gastly has hands at the moment), it began to grope me.

"KYA~! Stop it!" I screeched as I backed up quickly and found myself pressed up against a chest. One hand covered my mouth from screeching again and the other drew loops around the Gastly and the ghost-type Pokemon was captured.

I looked up and I could make out the outline of Keith's spiky hair.

"You stupid girl! Watch your surroundings next time!" he snapped angrily as he let go of me and I swore that I felt a pang in my stomach. But, I shook it off.

Just then, the door opened and a very outraged Mr. Kincaid came out with steam literally coming out of his nostrils and ears.

"WHO'S THERE?!" he hollered, which made me both jumped. Kincaid then looked at us with his narrowed hazel eyes.

"You fools! This basement is off-limits to everyone but myself! I shall have you guys reported to the Principal, you rascals!" he yelled.

Keith grabbed my wrist.

"Aw shit! Run for it, Kate!" Keith hissed before dragging me off with him.

Kincaid let out a hmph! before slamming the door behind him.

We both reached the stairs and we both let out pants. Keith looked down at the dark basement with worry in his eyes.

"Kate...he was completely scary! I am never going back down there ever again. And," Keith glanced at the clock on the wall. "We've got only fifty-eight seconds before it's over! He was such a waste of my freaking time!" Keith complained.

I laughed at Keith's outburst and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his own.

"Let's go, Keith." I said before pulling him up the stairs with me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kincaid walked back into his office and saw a boy with mushroom cut blonde hair in the middle of some research papers piled up in messy piles.

The boy turned around and looked at Mr. Kincaid.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Mr. Kincaid shook his head while rubbing his temples and sitting by his computer that had too many complicated graphs on it.

"...It's nothing. Just a Zubat making a racket out there."

"Oh. I see, sir."

"Anyway, how did the experiment go? Did it work? Or did you flunk it and look at the peppy blondie on your screensaver?"

The boy backed up against the desk quickly, knocking over some huge stacks of papers from past failed experiments with his face flushed a dark red.

"S-sir! I was not looking at her!"

"But seriously? Was it a success or a failure?"

"It's to be determined, sir. I haven't finished the controls system. But overall, it's all just an adjustment for right now."

Mr. Kincaid smiled at the boy in front of him before patting the boy's shoulder.

"Issac, I'm really proud of you. I'm counting on you to succeed with this."

"Okay.

"Oh, and speaking of the time, it's almost midnight. I think you should go to bed now."

"But sir...! What about the research?!"

"Not enough sleep will mess up our research and shall be avoided. Go get some sleep, Issac."

Issac sighed.

"Fine. I shall hit the hay, then."

"Goodnight, Issac."

"Night, Mr. Kincaid!"

Issac left the room and Mr. Kincaid stalked over to his computer. Just as Issac closed the door behind him, Mr. Kincaid watched the progress in his research so far.

"When will it be complete...?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Me-And that's it, folks!**

**Rhythmi-Well...that was quite the chapter.**

**Kate-...**

**Keith-...I SO DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!**

**Everyone-*laughs***

**Issac-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Zubat cookie! :)**


	4. Outdoor Class

**Me-Hello and welcome back! After quite some time, we're finally updating the next chapter for Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia! My Way!**

**Keith-Aw boo!**

**Me-What's wrong, Keith?**

**Keith-Oh, it's nothing!**

**Me-*rolls eyes* Sure...**

**Kate-What are we going to do today, NightcoreAddictxx?**

**Me-Outdoor classes and other stuffish.**

**Kate-Oh.**

**Issac-Why am I so- - -**

**Me-*covers Issac's mouth* Don't even think about it.**

**Rhythmi-What? What are you trying to say, Issac?**

**Me-He's not trying to say anything!**

**Rhythmi-O...Okie dokes?**

**Keith-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon! She is not plagiarizing in any way.**

**Me-And onto the replies to the reviews and our next addition of this story!**

* * *

**Willowpelt12-**Aw thanks! Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**PKMN Trainer Crystal-**Thank you. Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**DawnShinji-**Why, thank you! Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**Blossomlight907-**LOL. Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

** Xxhunter .get's. huntedXx -**Thanks. I'll try my hardest to do so! Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**Susie Lyrical-**Yeah, it's totally obvious, but they're going to be extremely dense until later in the story. Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**mewniyomixXxpokerangerhitomi-**Thanks! Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**Susie Lyrical-**I was actually planning on making Kate have Pachirisu, since I always pick Pachirisu whenever I play the game.

**Maximum Burst-**Well, I could try to add something like that in there. Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**Fuul Moon And New Moon-**Isn't it ridiculously priceless?! XD Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

**Guest-**:) Virtual Zubat cookie! :)

* * *

**Kate's POV**

_To: Big Sister_

_Thanks for writing! Oh, and congrats for getting into that ranger school you have applied for. I also have some pretty good news for you, too. Mom and Dad said that we're probably going to be moving to where you are soon! Isn't that exciting? Well, hope you write back soon._

_From: Little Sis_

I put the letter into my bag just as Naomi tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kate, let's go! Don't wanna be late, now do you?" she asked.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I zipped my bag shut and I followed Naomi out of the room and we headed down the stairs.

We got into class just as the bell rang.

Rhythmi waved. Her hair was apparently up in two wavy pigtails.

"Hey." she mouthed out just as Miss April walked into class and she began to write on the board. She stepped away from the board and began to speak.

"Guys, I have a question: Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"IT'S MONDAY!" Keith hollered.

"No, you stupid Keith! It's Outdoor Class day!" Rhythmi corrected him.

Miss April nodded.

"That's correct. Today is the day when we have classes outside." Miss April explained.

"Oh." Keith scratched the back of his head. "I totally knew that today was Outdoor Class." he said.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Sure he did..." I trailed off quietly.

"Miss April! I bet you that Keith thought of at **LEAST** thirty-eight questions to ask the Ranger when he gets here." Rhythmi said, which made Miss April laugh.

"That is just like Keith. Now, it's time to go outside! We're going to be at Ascension Square, so follow me!" she said.

The class got up and they began to head outside.

Naomi and Rhythmi appeared next to me.

"Um...I forgot to ask last night, but what is Outdoor Class?" I asked.

"Oh, I should've told you! I forgot you were new here. So, Outdoor Class is when we go outside and we meet a Pokémon Ranger. He or she gets to tell us about him/herself and we get to ask them questions." Rhythmi explained.

"Wow...it sounds like fun!" I exclaimed.

Rhythmi laughed as we walked out of the school building.

"I knew you'd like it." she said.

That was when I saw Jayla right by the stairs to Ascension Square and she had a glare on her face. Jayla began to walk up to us, her arms crossed over her chest.

Naomi shivered.

"Um...what does Zeko want?" she asked shakily.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it looks like she is really - - -"Rhythmi was cut off by me blocking one of Jayla's punches.

"ARGH! You are such a bitch!" she growled as she tried to swing another punch, but I blocked it and successfully hit her in the gut.

She backed away, surprised.

"What do you want, Jayla?" I asked coldly.

"Why do you have to have Keith for yourself?!" she screamed.

"Huh...?" I questioned, obviously confused by her sudden question.

"Um...have you gone cuckoo in the head or something?" Naomi asked.

"You shut up, Nutbrain!" Jayla kept her gaze on me. "Why is Keith so attractive to you?" she asked.

"Oh, that? Who knows? We're just rivals, that's all." I said simply.

She growled as she ran up to me once again.

"Stop giving me that!" she snapped as she tried to swing a punch, but I karate kicked her in the chest.

She let out a small yelp as she plopped down on the ground, dirt and scratches covering her skin.

"Hah! Better luck next time, Jayla." Rhythmi sneered, which made the three of us laugh as we walked off towards the stairs.

Jayla staggered up as she ran up towards us, her face glowing bright red in anger.

Naomi looked out of the corner of her eye and her eyes widened.

"KATE!" she screamed.

I turned around, but it was too late.

She kicked me in the gut and I was knocked off my feet and I was in the air.

"WHOA!"

I opened my eyes and I heard someone groan under me.

"Ooooooh god..." Rhythmi trailed off, her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"KYA~! He's so hot!" Naomi exclaimed.

_"Huh? Who the heck did I land on? It's totally not Keith, since I do NOT consider Keith hot. Then...who did I land on?" _I asked myself as I looked down and saw a guy with brown hair that was in an afro with brown eyes.

I felt my face flushed a rosy pink as I jumped off of the guy.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I asked, shocked that he had the nerve to break my fall.

"Oh, me?" the guy scratched his head. "I'm fine. I'm always used to doing stuff like this." the guy told me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" all of the students said as they rushed over to where me and the guy were.

"Well," Principal Lamont scratched the back of his head. "It seems like everyone is with us. Especially the flying Kate." he noted, which made my face flush a rosy pink once again.

"This is Crawford. He's a graduate from our Ranger School. He is now working for a small Ranger Station in Vientown, which is not too far from this school.

"Hi! I'm Crawford. Nice to- - -" Crawford was cut off by Keith.

"Isn't the most famous and biggest Ranger Station in Fiore?" he asked.

The whole class laughed and Crawford let out a chuckle as he finished off his introduction.

"Yes. Anyway, my name is Crawford and it is such a pleasure to meet you." he introduced.

"Thanks for coming, Crawford!" the class thanked him in unison.

All of a sudden, a Budew came out from behind Crawford and all of the girls began to go gaga over the Budew.

"This is my Partner Pokémon Budew." a ton of Pokémon also came out from behind him, as well. "And these are my Pokémon: Cherubi, Tailow, Combee, and Belossom." he introduced his Pokémon to us.

"That's so cool...!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's so boss, Crawford!" Keith hollered.

Miss April cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"Hi, Crawford! It's been a long time ever since the last time I've seen you. But...that big explosion of an afro..." she trailed off while nibbling on her knuckles nervously.

"Huh? What about my hair, Miss April?" Crawford questioned.

"I believe I liked your hair the way it was before. It makes me nervous to see that kind of hairstyle." Miss April noted.

Crawford laughed at that.

"Aw, come on! Miss April, don't be like that!" he exclaimed.

"...But that's enough of that. All we need to concentrate on now is our Outdoor Class. So, let's begin! Onto the Q&A Session of Terror!" she declared.

"Crawford, why did you decide that you wanted to become a Ranger?"

"Well, it's because I love Pokémon. I want to protect them. I also wanted to become friends with them. You know, to bond with them. It's also an amazing job!" Crawford explained.

"That's exactly how I feel! I'm glad that I got to ask you that."

"I have a question! What kinds of Pokémon are difficult to capture?" Gianna asked.

"Well, speaking for me, psychic and ghost-types. They always have this weird thing where they poof and disappear to some unknown place. However, it depends on what you find is difficult for you." Crawford replied.

"Ghost-types do that?!" she nearly exclaimed.

A smirk crawled onto Keith's face as he nudged me slightly.

"Just like our Gastly skirmish down by Kincaid's office." he noted suggestively, which made me huff out a sigh.

"Oh, sure..." I trailed off.

"Me next! I'm Rhythmi and I would like to ask you a question. I would love to become an Operator more than anything else. Do you think that I can become an Operator?" Rhythmi asked.

Crawford laughed out loud as he began to speak.

"I'm only seeing you for the first time, so I am not sure. But, I am sure that you can succeed in anything in life. Just put your heart and effort into it and you will be a star Operator. I promise you that." Crawford encouraged.

"Aw thanks..." she trailed off while blushing.

Keith shot Rhythmi what might've been a dirty look as he cleared his throat.

"Rhythmi...are you possibly trying to confuse Crawford with a fortune-teller or something?" he sneered, which made Rhythmi glare at him.

Before she could say something, he began to speak.

"Hey, hey, Crawford! How about me now? Will I become a Ranger?" Keith asked.

Crawford scanned Keith up and down and he put a smirk onto his face. Before he could say something, I spoke up.

"Say, aren't you the one confusing him with a fortune-teller? This is quite ironic, since Rhythmi just did the same thing." I noted, which made everyone burst into laughter.

"Anyway, just by looking at you, your strong will to do things will lead the way and you will make it. And just by looking at that strong and proud will, I can tell that you are trying to charm a very charming lady at the moment." Crawford pointed out, which made everyone look at Keith while going, "ooooooooooooh..."

A dark red blush appeared on his face.

"W-WHAT?! Like I would be doing that?!" Keith then recovered from his sudden reaction. "Anyway, I've got a second que- - -" I shoved him.

"Keith, stop being unfair! You can't be the one with all of the questions and everyone following the requirements with just one!" I then turned to Crawford. "I have a question." I said.

"Ah...and what is this question, flying girl?" he asked.

"I do not fly! Anyway, what I really want to know is this: would you have let me drop to the ground if you wanted to?" I asked.

Crawford eyed me, obviously confused.

"What do you mean by that, Miss?" he asked.

"Remember when one of our classmates Jayla kicked me off the stairs and I went flying into the air? Remember when you broke my fall by letting me fall on top of you? Would you have let that not happen at all?" I elaborated more on my question so that Crawford would understand what I was trying to ask him.

Crawford took a few minutes to figure out the answer to that and before he could answer my question, something beeped.

All of a sudden, a voice came out from his pocket.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford, do you hear me? It's me, Barlow! There's a Mantine hurt off the Eastern shore of School Island. The Mantine apparently ran into a cargo ship. Luana's headed to the School by boat now. Join up with her and head to the site immediately. We're really going to need your help big time with this!" Barlow explained.

Crawford nodded as he took out what might've been his Styler.

"Roger, Sir! I'll be there now." he said as he pushed the off button on his Styler.

"Whoa..." the class trailed off.

"Go save that Mantine!" Keith hollered, which made everyone laugh.

Crawford suddenly did a Ranger pose and thrusted his Styler into the air.

"Hold on, Mantine! Imma come to save you!" he hollered just as the boat reached the dock.

"Crawford! Stop posing like a freaking idiot and come on!"

Everyone laughed just as Crawford got out of his pose and he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that's Luana for ya. Well, see you soon!" he said as he raced over to the boat, got on, and the boat left the dock.

"You're such an idiot, Crawford!"

"Since when?!"

"Since now! Now, shut up and drive!"

"But! What about- - -"

WHAM!

"Just drive the boat already!"

"Okay, then..."

Everyone eyed the boat weirdly before bursting into applause.

"Whoa! It was like as if we got to see some Ranger action going on!" Drake exclaimed.

"Man...that boat reached the horizon so quickly..." Gianna trailed off while peering off into the distance.

Miss April cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"Well, class! That was probably the shortest Outdoor Class we've ever had since this school opened. However, it was the best one we've had." Miss April noted.

"Time to return to class! And Jayla, I need to speak with you." Principal Lamont said as everyone began to walk off.

Me, Rhythmi, and Keith began to walk off.

However, Keith stopped us in our tracks.

"You know...after hearing how fun being a Ranger is, I'm even more excited about becoming one! Even though I've still got a ton more questions, I got a lot answered just by that Outdoor Class." Keith explained.

"Keith, you really aren't that bad. You'll surely become a Ranger in no time!" Rhythmi declared.

"And you'll become an Operator, as well. And also, I've got a rival like Kate! Right?" he asked while shooting a wink in my direction.

"I guess so..." I trailed off.

"How about we make a pledge to the Pledge Stone now? We shall pledge to make our dreams come true no matter what stands in our way!" Keith suggested.

"Actually, that is a pretty good idea." Rhythmi noted as we went up to the Pledge Stone.

"We pledge to make our dreams come true! We pledge to become the best Rangers and Operators ever!" we pledged.

"Now, let's get back to class." Keith said as we began to race off to class.

I watched Keith curiously and began to wonder something.

_"Why isnt Keith anything like Crawford?" _I asked myself.

* * *

**Me-And here we are! We. Finally .Finished!**

**Keith-Whoop te do.**

**Me-SHUT UP, KEITH!**

**Kate-Oh grand.**

**Rhythmi-What's up next?**

**Me-Well...I believe we go into the apprentice thing. There will also be some RhythmixIssac in the beginning and probably small pieces of KatexKeith during the entire chapter. Yup, Keith shall continue his antics! **

**Drake-Wow. :/**

**Me-Don't give me that face!**

**Rhythmi-KYA~! I have a moment with Issac~!**

**Issac-...*blushes***

**Me-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual flower and a cookie! :)**


End file.
